sonicheroes2fandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic Heroes 2: Action Begins Wiki
Sonic Heroes 2: Action Begins 'is an undeveloped Sonic the Hedgehog Series videogame. Just as Sonic Heroes, it`allows the player to take control of one of seven teams, each with three characters. Each character have a unique individual abilities and storyline. Gameplay The gameplay is similar as to Sonic Heroes where you can control at anytime, 1 of the 3 characters available. The graphics have greater improved since it's previous and more characters get to shine in the Sonic Universe. Their's also local and online multiplayer with various of game types to play.The gameplay would also be sonic generations and sonic 2006.You can go super anytime you collect all 7 chaos emeralds.At the last boss battle the unification technique comes in the Shadic. Story Mode A player has a choice to choose 1 out of 7 teams to play a story. Most of the characters don't meet up until further play through the story and some characters will leave to find a piece of the Master Emerald or side task. Mission Mode Aside from the story, after completing a stage, their are side missions that can be completed. For example, you start out with Sonic for ''Team Hedgehog and when he meets up with Tails in City Streets and completes the stage, Tails has a mission to race Sonic on City Streets. Multiplayer Mode This is the first Sonic videogame to have online multiplayer with just Sonic characters. * Race Mode * Battle Mode * Tourney Mode * Treasure Hunt * co-op story mode * create your own characters and enemies and tracks:) Teams The player may select 1 of the 7 teams that have their own storyline. Each team consist of a speed type, flight type and power type. Some characters have a swim type. '' Team Hedgehog(Knuckles&Tails are on there too)''' - Sonic the Hedgehog He has incredible speed & is one of the fastest characters. He can create tornadoes, perform a spin dash and his legendary homing attack.He is the speed type of the group.He is also the head of the group. - Shadow the Hedgehog He's highly intelligent and cunning.He is the strongest physically in this group.He is also the best user of chaos.He can do anything that sonic can.He is the speed&powertype of the team. - silver the hedgehog He also has incredible speed which rivals sonics and shadows.He is from about 200yrs in the future of sonic.He uses telekinesis to fight his opponents.He can also fly and do in arsenal of strong aerial attacks.He is the fly&swim type of the trio. Team Robotnik - Dr Ivo Robotnik "Eggman" He has a extremely high IQ and travels in his hover chair. He fires missiles, frag grenades and could boost which increases speed. - Metal Sonic Sonics' robotic look alike has the same abilities as Sonic, but can't do a spin dash. He could fire a beam of light from the center of his chest and form a diamond shaped shield around himself. - Mecha Knux Knuckles' robotic look alike has all the same abilities as Knuckles, but can't glide, instead he hovers. Eggman made him impermeable to water allowing him to swim and gave him a built in Emerald detector. He can lift objects and can shoot his fist. Team Dark - Shade the Hedgehog Shadows' son Shade uses the power of his Chaos Emerald to fight, such as Chaos Control, Chaos Blast and Chaos Spear and is fast on his feet. - Rouge the Bat She's a sneaky jewel theft and could fly over stages. She uses a radar in which she stole from Docter Eggman to search for the Master Emerald. She fights using her feet in various ways such as her drill kick, swim and dig. - E-123 Omega He uses many of the weapons in his system to fight such as rocket launcher and flamethrower. He can also hover over water. Team Sol - Silver the Hedgehog (part time) He has the power of telekinesis and could grab and move objects or enemies. If a hold of an Eggbot or Sprint, Silver could take control over it. Also, he could use field paralysis to stun the enemies around him. - Blaze the Cat She has the power to summon fire to her will. She can create fire balls or even a flame tornado and can blast the fire under her to do a super jump. - Nack "Fang" Weasel He uses his trusting sniper and double pistol to battle. He could bounce on his tail to move around or jump very high. Team Rose - Amy "Rascal" Rose Sonic's overly obsessed "girlfriend" who fights using her Piko Piko Hammer. She could throw it and create tornadoes. - Cream the Rabbit She has the ability to fly using her two large ears. She jumps on her foes as an attack. Her trusting partner Cheese, also helps her fight when needed. - Big the Cat He's enormous and uses his weight to protect his comrades. He uses his fishing rod to attack which could also be used from a distance. Team Chaotix - Vector the Crocidile He's a music loving, gum chewer gets back in action & he fights with his fist. He could also chew his gum and use it to make bubbles to trap the opponent or explode on them. - Espio the Chameleon He's skilled at martial arts, he uses his kunai to fight. He could equip the weapon and throw it and he could also turn invisible. - Charmy Bee He's outgoing as usual, he attacks by using the stinger on his tail or headbutt. Our always happy bee does have a mean side and when he's really mad, he has a tamtrum and that increases his speed, power of attack and appearance, but when it's over, he faints for a few seconds. Team Emerald - Tikal the Echidna She may by an echidna but she's not all that powerful like Knuckles, but she's pretty fast. She fights using her fast and weaker attacks like Knuckles and could glide. - Chaos He fights with his fist which he can extend, use ful for reaching high places or tough opponents. Has the ability to Change Forms such as into a puddle to go underneath walls or sneak attack. - Chao Duo The Chao Duo consist of a "Flight" & "Swim" Chao Stages This is a list of the levels in ''Sonic Heroes 2: Action Begins, arranged by theme. Each stage has its own uniqueness, difficulty, length and special passages that either a Speed, Flight, Power Type or specific character can take. Beach *Palm Beach *Spring Oasis City *City Streets *Metro Alley Forest *Green Forest *Hidden Ruins Snow *Snow Field *Icy Mountain Railroad *Crazy Railroad *Bullet Trains Sea *Sea Ships *Underwater Base Air *Air Raid *Flying Darkness Desert *Dry Heat *Dark Desert Dimension *Dimension Hole *Anti Gravity *Secret Tomb *Dark Jungle *Legend Falls Casino *Cash Palace *Lucky Way Mansion *Ghastly Graveyard *Deserted Castle Trivia *Sonic, Shadow and Metal Sonic are allowed to run over water. *Tails carries a backpack for his remote control, mechanical birds and button for his plane. *Tails and Cream changes view to 1st person when using the Mechanical Bird or Cheese. *Knuckle, Rouge and Metal Knux jumps out of their teams to look for the piece of the Master Emerald. *Eggman is the only character that travels in a vehical. *Eggman and Omega are the only characters to hover over water. *Shadow carries an Emerald for some of his story and when he doesn't have it, he can't use Chaos Blast and Chaos Control is shortened. *Omega can't use some of his abilities until after Icy Mountains. *Fang can evade while rapidily firing. *Amy has a strap on her back for her Piko Piko Hammer. *When using setting your partners to automatically fight, Cream doesn't unless the player has zero rings. *Big can only float above water. *Big is the slowest character. *Blaze has a small crush on Fang. *Espio carries a bag for his kunais. *When Charmy has a tantrum, he turns red and smoke comes from his head and his helmet is looped sided. *Tikal is the only Speed Type who could do Master Emerald Search. *Chaos changes into a "shark form" when in Swim Formation. *Cream and Chao Duo are the only characters that have "2 in 1 package." *Team Rose and Team Emerald ﻿have 4 characters on each team. Latest activity Omega can't use some of his abilities until after Icy Mountain. Category:Browse